The Karaoke Party
by EspurrStar677
Summary: Peach and Zelda invite everyone to a Karaoke Party, but the party has a big problem... (Contains characters within the games universes, like Daisy from Mario, and Tiff and Tuff from Kirby... don't forget Escargoon!) Anyways, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Karaoke Party

**Peach and Zelda throw a karaoke party, and want the Smash Crew to join them. I added more characters, like Dr. Eggman (Sonic), Tiff (Kirby), Ash Ketchum (Pokémon), Paula (Earthbound/Mother), Daisy (Mario), and even more characters from the series that were put in Smash Bros. I did it for a reason. You see, I like this kind of stuff, so please don't flame on this. Thank you! **

Chapter 1: Karaoke Time!

Peach and Zelda were in their dorm room, thinking of what to do for the night. "How about throwing a Karaoke Party?" Peach asked her best friend. "Sure!" Zelda answered. "Let's invite everyone!" Peach insisted. "Okay!" Zelda said.

So an hour later, Peach has already had the Karaoke set up. The girls already put up the invitations, and already set up their music. Peach decided to sing Neon Lights (if you know what that is) and set the disc up to play it. She started singing, but, the time she started, Samus suddenly walks in. "What's going on?" She asked. "Be still my heart, cause it's freaking out." Peach sang. "I heard about the party." Samus said, but she was interrupted by Peach's singing, "Baby, when I look up at the sky, I see shooting stars just passing by…" "You can join!" Zelda said, giving her a microphone. "But, I don't want to sing this song." Samus said. "Like Neon Lights… Oh… Like Neon Lights… Oh…" Peach sang. "Okay, I'm going to sit down on the bed, now." Samus said. "You're all I see in all these places, you're all I see in all these phases. Let's pretend we're running out of time, of time." Peach kept singing. "Well, she is good," Samus said. "But I hate that song." She walked up to the Wii they have, and put the game, Just Dance 2014 in there.

"Now this is my jam!" She said, pointing her Wii remote to the sensor. She put the song called, She Wolf (I'm falling to pieces) up and started dancing to it. "Oh…" Peach said. "I guess I should start letting people in, should I?" "Yes." Zelda said.

An hour or so later, everybody was at the party. There were boys and girls. There were men and women. There were even villains, like Bowser and Ganondorf attending the party. "This is great!" Bowser said. "Now we can enjoy the party!" "Yea!" Ganondorf said. "I like what they did to this party." Meta Knight was talking to Marth and Ike about what they were going to sing. "Wanna sing Monster?" Marth asked. "Which one?" Meta Knight asked. "The one by Skillet." Ike said. "Yep." Marth said. "That's the one." The three went up to the stage to sing. After they were done, more people wanted to sing. "I wanna sing Immortal!" Palutena said. "No! I wanna sing Smile!" King Dedede said. "Which one?" Pikachu asked. "Um… the one by Pinkie Pie, from MLP." King Dedede said. "Nooooo!" Pikachu said. "It's too deadly!" King Dedede grabed a plush Pinkie Pie, and threw it at him.

Meanwhile, Kirby and his friends, Tiff and Tuff, were at the snack shack. They were eating up all of the snacks and drinking Coke from the fridge. "We're going to eat all night!" Kirby said. "Yay!" Tiff and Tuff said. "Let's sing Karaoke!" Tiff said. "Alright. Let's make up a song!" Kirby said. "Okay…" Tuff said. "LET'S GO!" All three of them yelled and ran up to the microphones. "WE'RE GONNA SING OUR OWN SONG!" Kirby yelled. "LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA KIRBY!" They sang. "Ahhh! My ears!" Dr. Eggman yelled. "TIFF AND TUFF ARE HIS TWO FRIENDS AND ARE HERE TO SING THIS SONG!" They kept singing. "I got a headache!" Wario yelled. "WE ARE THE MASTERS OF FRIENDSHIP, CAUSE FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! THIS MEANS… WE'RE GONNA HUG YOU!" They sang. "NOOOOOOO!" Escargoon said. "I can't take all this cuteness!" Bowser said. "Agreed." said Donkey Kong.

Everyone had a headache, to the point to where Peach moved the three back, so everyone else could sing. Donkey Kong, King Dedede, and Bowser sang their song, Blurred Lines, and they were amazing. Peach then decided for some girls to sing. Jigglypuff went up and sang Cuppycake, but then Daisy ran up and started singing Valerie. "But sometimes I go out by myself, and I look across the water." She sang. "OMG! SHE'S GOOD!" Dedede said. "Oh… I can do BETTER!" Peach said, acting jealous of her sister. "When I die young, bury me in sudden, lay me down on a bed of roses. Send me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song…" Peach sang to make Daisy feel jealous. "Oh yeah!" Daisy said. "I can sing this!" She started singing Titanium. "YAY! SONG BATTLES!" Dedede said. And also, Pit and Ness were cheering on as well. There were also others, who were starting to cheer as well. Sonic and Mario were holding up pictures of Peach and Daisy. Amy got so mad, that she hit Sonic with her hammer. "OWW!" Sonic yelled. "What was that for?" "Holding up a Daisy sign!" Amy yelled. "That's it! You're worse than Soft Serve Ice Cream, my favorite food!" Olimar listened to the whole thing. He was with Fox, Mega man, Pac man, Falco, and Wii Fit Trainer. They enjoyed every part of it.

Meanwhile, Rosalina and Luma were dancing to Just Dance 2014. They were dancing to Come On, and enjoyed every part of it, even though Luma missed all of the moves that it had to do. Yoshi was cheering them on, and so was Villager. Even though Villager didn't like dancing, he watched anyways. Shulk was there, too. He was sitting back on the couch, though, and Captain Falcon was sitting next to him. Everyone enjoyed their time, until… it happened. Peach and Daisy were losing it. They had a huge fight, especially since it was about who sings better.

So tonight will be a bad night… for now.

***Gasp* Will Peach and Daisy make up? Will the others still enjoy the party? Will this be a good night? Find out in Chapter 2 of The Karaoke Party! Smell ya later! (Ughh… a bad Pokémon reference…)**


	2. Message

**Hey guys. I am not going to finish this story, because of a few main reasons. First of all, I'm writing other stories, and lastly, the story feels rushed and it doesn't have a lot of effort put into it. Thanks for reading the story, and enjoy my other stories, such as Meta Knight's Secret or Five Nights At Freddy's: Adventures in Dreamland. Thanks for reading this message.**


End file.
